phoenixnightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Bygraves
Maxwell "Max" Bygraves, simply known as Max, was a bouncer at the Phoenix Club, where he worked alongside his friend Paddy. Early life Throughout his life, Max made drawings in his notebook about his own fictional series "Magnet and Steel". He kept this notebook up until it was burnt by Paddy for heat during a camping incident. He had a lot of friends at school, one of which was Kevin "The Wolfster" Wolfson. Around 1994, Max became doorman at a club alongside Billy Shannon. During this job, he met and fell in love with Tina, who had dwarfism. According to Max, she was is first and true love. At some point during their relationship, Tina overheard Max involved in a conversation that made fun of her, not knowing that he was actually rather uncomfortable with it. Disappointed and upset by what she had seen, she ended the relationship. Shortly after, Max left the job. During the Christmas period of 1999, Max and fellow bouncer Paddy were hired by Brian Potter as security at the Neptune Club in Bolton. Not longer after, the club burnt down due to malfunctioning fairy lights. Not long after this fire, the club was rebuilt and opened as the Phoenix Club. Working at the Phoenix Club Max was given a job as a bouncer at the Phoenix Club, where he worked alongside Paddy. He formed a close bond with Paddy and they discussed very intimate things, including love lives and sex. During their tenure as bouncers, Max was approached by a woman who claimed her husband had been cheating on her. She paid him £8,000 pounds to kill him. Unsure about the whole thing, he approached Paddy for help. Paddy agreed to help and received £1,000, unaware that the money that Max had been given was a lot more. After failing to kill her husband, the two of them were once again approached by the woman, who was now furious. Fearing a hit on their lives, both Max and Paddy fled in the campervan. Life on the Road to Nowhere The two of them used the money wisely and planned a road trip with no particular destination. During the road trip, the pair got into trouble numerous times, including buying a dodgy plasma TV from a man by the name of Gypsy Joe, getting robbed by the Belgrano Sisters, nearly having taken part in a gay porn film and having to camp in the woods while they waited for a train back to their campervan. Whilst on the road, they ended up in London and upon reading the local paper, Max found a birthday message for his old school friend the Wolfster. Both Max and Paddy went to the birthday party so that Max could meet his old friends. To Max's surprise, he bumped into Tina, who revealed that she was actually married to the Wolfster. She also told him, in privacy, that he had a ten year old son. Although Max promised her that he would stay away, Max decided to steal a school bus, upon which he presumed would be his son. Max had stolen the wrong bus and both him and Paddy were arrested and sent to jail. During their time in jail, the two of them had a nasty run in with the prison hardman Raymond the Bastard. Upon being told that Max and Paddy are in here because of "heists", Raymond allows them to stay in a cell with luxuries as long as he got a cut of the money. They agreed to the deal but after a visit by Brian, it was revealed that Brian had been fundraising their release money and had even got local TV news on the case. The news item, revealing their true jobs to be mere bouncers, was broadcast throughout the prison. Angry that he had been lied to, Raymond went to beat up the both of them. At the last minute, a guard entered and pulled them both out. In the next room was Tina. It was revealed to them that Tina had explained to the police that what Max did was out of stress due to him recently finding out that he had a son, whom he wasn't allowed to see. The police understood the situation and reduced the prison sentence to just community service. As revenge on Brian, the two of them then called the Home Office, claiming there to be an outbreak of Anthrax at the Phoenix Club. This leads to the Phoenix Club and its staff to be 'sterilised'. The high jinks continue as Max and Paddy knock down a cow, killing it. They demand compensation from whom they assume to be the farmer. Instead of money, he sells them a pig for £100, claiming it would make £300 at auction. This was a con and the pig was too old for anyone to be interested in. They returned for their money back to find that the man was actually the farmer's alcoholic father-in-law. Max eventually meets up with Billy Shannon again. They soon realise that Billy is unhealthily obsessed with Max but Max shakes this off. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Billy has been holding people to gun point to get them what they want. Eventually it all became clear and Billy shot Paddy. The gun then turned on Max who insisted to Billy that he needed help. Paddy climbed up from the floor and rendered Billy unconscious. The police arrested him shortly afterwards. Max laughed at Paddy's gun wound to the bottom. Fitness Video At some point after or during their travelling, Max and Paddy filmed and released a fitness video entitled "Max & Paddy: The Power of Two". Part of the fitness video showed a live link with the Phoenix Club and an angry Brian Potter who recalled the events of the Anthrax sterilisation. Return to the Club By 2015, Max and Paddy were once again bouncers at the Phoenix Club. Personality Max was a calm man who rarely sought out violence or arguments. While Paddy was always seeking sexual encounters, Max was not bothered. He seemed happy to be celibate whenever sex was raised in a conversation. Maxy was also a motivated and protective character, especially when it came down to things precious to him, such as his childhood drawings. This was also seen when Billy shot Paddy. The shooting caused Max to shout at Billy that he needed mental help. He could get offended easily and would shout "How dare you" at them. Quotes * "Paddy are you there?" * "Broomed handle mouser" * "Taxi for Potter, taxi for Potter" * "I don't take none of that shit love and neither should you if you know what's good for you. My body's a temple" Category:Characters